1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a pin-and-socket connector for light wave conductors, such as fiber optic conductors, with an apparatus for the automatic axial orientation of the bared ends of the fiber line.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art pin-and-socket connectors function similar to the tool holder chuck of a hand drill, wherein spheres apply a radially inward pressure force on the free ends of the fiber conductor in the corresponding plug sleeves so that they are acceptably axially oriented in relation to one another. The precision required for the connection of light wave conductors with such axial orientation of the fiber ends may be approximately achieved by such a design, but only with a great deal of extremely complex and therefore expensive effort.